


Fragments

by tsushido



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst?, Childhood, Gen, Lowercase, canon-divergent i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushido/pseuds/tsushido
Summary: "good" is never good enough.---the bits and pieces of yuri plisetsky's life.
Kudos: 30





	Fragments

there was one lesson in life that yuri had learned very, very quickly.

"good" is never good enough. 

\---

three years old. 

yuri's mother was never around much. she'd come by every so often, say hi, maybe give him a hug or a present, and she'd be gone again, like she was never really there in the first place.

yuri was too young to understand. he didn't mind much, since he had grandpa. that was all he needed, he thought. it was nice to see her when he was on the ice, though. it made him feel better.

\---

four years old.

yuri plisetsky had a temper, and everyone knew it. 

he didn't behave that way to anyone in particular. it was mostly him getting mad when he didn't do a move right, or when he didn't get a piroshki. 

his grandpa was the one who taught him he had to work for what he wanted.

\---

five years old. 

yuri had lost his first competition, and he was livid.

though livid may have been an intense emotion for a five-year-old, it was one that yuri had become assimilated to quickly. 

he didn't know the word livid, though. he just knew mad. he was very, very mad. 

he worked his ass off for the next one.

\---

six years old. 

yakov feltsman had seen great potential in yuri plisetsky. yuri was not very old, but he had already won nearly all of his competitions.

it was no exaggeration to say that his performance skyrocketed above everyone else his age.

\---

seven years old.

yuri, as well as his grandfather, had moved to st. petersberg in order to train under yakov. he was known for training 20-year-old viktor nikoforov, the skating world's new rising star. 

yuri swore that one day, he would beat viktor. 

\---

eight years old.

yuri didn't have any friends. he couldn't help it, though. everyone pissed him off. 

they were always in the way. always in the way of a spin or a jump. always annoying him, keeping his focus off of what was most important.

he didn't want there to be any distractions.

so he pushed them away. 

\---

nine years old.

yuri was sitting in the kitchen of the small apartment he and his grandfather shared together.

as he ate one of his grandpa's piroshkis, he thought of his mother.

she hadn't come see him skate for two years now. he hadn't seen her at all, for that matter.

was he not good enough? were the others better than him?

he would ask his grandfather about his mother once in a while. he always changed the subject.

\---

ten years old. 

yakov hosts a summer training camp. he doesn't care about anyone else, doesn't want to bother to look at them.

it is there that someone will remember seeing the eyes of yuri plisetsky. the eyes of a soldier.

\---

eleven years old.

his grandfather mentioned moving back to moscow.

yuri wasn't supposed to hear that, but hearing things like this is why he kept his ears open.

his mother left him, and now grandpa would, too.

\---

twelve years old.

yuri made a risky move during a program. 

yakov was beyond pissed.

but for some reason, viktor had approached him afterwards. 

he promised to make yuri a program.

viktor would not remember. yuri would not forget.

\---

thirteen years old. 

his grandfather finally moved back to moscow, though made the effort to still come see yuri's competitions once in a while.

more than his mother had ever done, anyways.

he didn't even remember her name.

yuri cried that night, the sounds of purring from his new cat being the only other thing than his sobs to fill the silence of the empty apartment.

in the way he resented his fellow skaters, he began to resent himself.

\---

fourteen years old.

another yuri. another fucking yuri.

to everyone else, it didn't matter. it was just a name.

in his eyes, he saw it as a threat.

he'd make sure he'd be the only yuri they'd remember.

\---

fifteen years old.

the grand prix came and went.

he won, the gold medal dangling from his neck like a million dollar prize. 

but he was still only yurio.

he had broken so many records that day. so many.

but still not enough for his mother to show up.

\---

sixteen years old. 

the olympics came, and to no one's surprise, he had won.

yuri plisetsky became the known name around the world.

but to viktor, he was still yurio.

to yuuri, he was still yurio.

and to his mother, he was still nothing.

\---

there was one lesson in life that yuri learned very, very quickly.  
"good" is never good enough.

....

...

..

or maybe, that's just what he ended up convincing himself of.

**Author's Note:**

> a small portion of this fic is based on this fic i found on amino, so credits to them <3 https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/page/blog/yurios-parents-theory-time/q4lY_gbFRuwMXvVZ4k4XdnVvWk8ad2odmY


End file.
